1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an assembly for preventing damage upon rupture of a pipe and, more particularly, to a pipe rupture restraint and jet shield diffuser assembly controlling pipe rupture at the point of rupture.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is important from a safety standpoint that components of various systems incorporating flow pipes, such as nuclear power plants, be protected against dynamic effects resulting from the effects of pipe whip and jet flow upon rupture of the pipes. When a break in a pipe occurs, it is common practice to assume that the pipe will separate at the break location allowing a fluid jet to fully develop in space creating the effects of pipe whip and fluid jet flow. Accordingly, the essential components of the system have, in the past, been protected using pipe rupture restraints and jet shields. That is, it has been the practice in the past to provide such protection against pipe whip and/or jet-component interaction by protecting the targets upon which the pipe and/or jet would impact upon rupture; however, this has the disadvantages of requiring protection of many secondary targets which are not in the initial interaction but might become targets because of deflected jets, of requiring shields to be provided for components which are almost impossible to protect, such as containment and penetration liners, and of permitting damage from reaction loads on equipment.